


Hanayo's Perfect Sunset

by XdrippingXbloodX



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari! Eli, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, he just doesnt have an ao3 account, i did not write this my husband did, mentions of honoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdrippingXbloodX/pseuds/XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: For Hanayo, the sunset is beautiful. Too bad some try to ruin that. Luckily, Eli is there to make it better.





	Hanayo's Perfect Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I did not write this.

It was a beautiful afternoon as Hanayo sat on the beach in her orange and yellow polka dot bikini, watching the waves roll in and out. It was almost dusk, as one could see the sun setting over the horizon. She stared in amazement at the beautiful sight that nature had seemed to have put here just for her. She heard her name be called out and turned around to see Eli in a pair of short shorts and a blue bikini top. Eli came and sat beside her to watch the sun set together. 

"It's nice to run into you here, and you look really good in that." Eli said while smiling. Hanayo blushed at the compliment. 

Two guys came up behind them, "Hey ladies how about we go somewhere and we treat the two of you to a good time?"

Hanayo went to say " I'm sorry but..." however, Eli butted in with, "Buzz off creeps can't you see we are busy." in a very rude like manner. 

"Fine then bitch have fun with your timid skank of a friend." He kicked sand at them, Eli moved to block it from hitting Hanayo as she heard her start to cry over what those assholes said. 

She grabbed Hanayo's hand and said with a smile, "Come with me where we wont be bothered again." "Ok..." sniveled Hanayo. She led her into a little cove that had a perfect view of the sun set and they sat a little ways in. Hanayo was still crying so Eli grabbed her and held her so lovingly. 

"I'm sorry that happened, those guys were jerks, you shouldn't let them get you like that, ok?" 

"They called me a skank." she cried while laying on Eli's chest. 

Eli started stroking her back "Don't listen to them, you are beautiful, and I love you Hanayo." 

"I love you too Eli, you are a great friend." she said smiling with tears still falling from her eyes. This made Eli grit her teeth a bit. Hanayo went back to watching the sun set, but Eli was looking Hanayo up and down slightly licking her lips. She then reached over and held Hanayo's hand. Hanayo looked at Eli and smiled. Eli grabbed Hanayo's shoulder pushed her back on to the ground and gave her a long and passionate kiss. When she stopped Hanayo looked at her with a confused look. 

"When i said that I love you, I meant that as I am in love with you Hanayo, I want to be with you as your girlfriend." she cooed with the loving smile. Hanayo didn't know what to do. So she layed there as Eli went back to kissing her mouth, then down the side of her neck. Hanayo liked the feeling, she was getting all excited, but was trying to remind herself of what was going on. Her mind was going blank. Then she felt her top be untied, she looked down and watched Eli try and take her whole right boob in to her mouth and was massaging the other one with her hand. Hanayo was in heaven with the way she was feeling. Eli continued what she was doing while also reaching down and taking off both of their bottoms and her own top. Hanayo didn't seem to care. Eli stopped fondling Hanayo's magnificent tits and started another kissing trail down her stomach, when she got down to her destination Hanayo spread her legs wide and Eli buried her face in Hanayo's delicious and virgin pussy.

Hanayo grabbed Eli by her hair and forced Eli to go deeper, Eli obliging. Hanayo took her free hand and starting massaging her stiff nipples, flicking and pinching them. This went on for several minutes before Hanayo took both hands and grabbed Eli by the back of head and start forcefully fucking Eli's face, Eli just stuck her tongue out as far as it would go and wrapped her arms around Hanayo's thighs pulling her in close as she felt that delicious, and now huge clit, rubbing against her tongue. Hanayo had a powerful climax that caused her to scream so loud that the cove echoed. She let go of Eli's head and lied there in her glory. Eli climbed up and lied with her. They embraced each other, kissing deeply and wrapping their tongues around each other.

Hanayo pulled Eli closer taking more of her tongue in her mouth. Hanayo pulled away a little bit and whispered right into Eli's hear, "I wanna make you feel good too." Then started chewing on Eli's ear. A wave of pleasure shot through Eli as she pulled Hanayo on top of her and started caressing her ass. Just then Hanayo felt something poke her, but she just ignored it and continued being caught in this moment of heat and pleasure with her lover. She then moved down to Eli's enormous and amazing chest, and began gnawing on them like a slab of meat, 

"Oh Hanayo you are really getting into this," Eli giggled, "I love it." Hanayo kissed her again before going along the happy trail to Eli's divine pussy. Only she stopped at her belly button and sat up, she stared with bewilderment at Eli's cock. It was 13" long and 4" around. 

Eli sat up "I meant to tell you sooner, I'm sorr-" and in one gulp Hanayo toke three fourths of that cock into her mouth. Eli gasped, surprised at this, but she had no intention on stopping her. Hanayo sucked deep stopping to catch her breath while running her tongue up and down the shaft while gazing lovingly up at Eli. Hanayo firmly gripped Eli's balls and started taking Eli at full length now, going hard and fast she could hear Eli breathing rapidly now. Eli lurched forward grabbed Hanayo's head and held it tightly as she spewed a geyser in Hanayo's mouth, Hanayo struggled to drink it all. 

"Are you ok Hanayo?"

Hanayo coughed before answering, "Yeah I'm ok, how about you? Did you like it?", she said while her face turned beat red. 

"I loved it baby, and I love you." Eli grabbed Hanayo again kissing her and spreading her legs so she could position her at the entrance. Eli looked into Hanayo's eyes and Hanayo said "Take me my love." 

With that, Eli grabbed her by the hips and slowly put the head in. Hanayo cringed a bit. She kept going inch by inch all the while running her fingers up and down Hanayo's tits and stomach, until she came to Hanayo's hymen, she backed out a bit and with one quick thrust she plunged every inch of herself upto her balls inside of Hanayo's delicious pussy. Hanayo arched her back for a second from the pain and starting gritting her teeth. Eli gave it a minute before she slowly started making love to her beautiful soulmate. Between the kissing and the soft caresses, they lost themselves in each other. Eli lied flat on Hanayo, dick still inside and rolled over so Hanayo was on top. Hanayo sat up, grabbed Eli's chest, and started to ride her. Eli in turn reached down and started playing with Hanayo's clit. Hanayo moaned loudly, she couldn't take much more as she started to go faster. Eli reciprocated by grabbing Hanayo's ass and started to thrust up in her lover, Hanayo adjust to meet Eli's thrusts. Harder and faster they went, as fast as their bodies could handle before Hanayo started to bounce slowly feeling her orgasm, as well as Eli's orgasm, completely flooding her uterus. Eli, after releasing the biggest wave of semen in her life, felt her dick wilt, going limp, and fall out of Hanayo. Hanayo then collapsed laying in Eli's chest as Eli stroked her back lovingly. They both felt the combination of blood, semen, and bodily fluids run out of Hanayo's pussy and down Eli's ass. They stayed like this for almost 20 minutes, just loving each other before they put on their bikinis and took a dip to hose off before they taking off. 

Eli looked at her phone, "Crap! We were supposed to have dinner at Honoka's in an hour, if we run we can make it." Hanayo threw her arms around Eli again, kissing her. 

Then took off running, "Ok see you there!" 

Giggling she toke off running, "Wait for me!" Eli yelled as ran to catch up. They arrived at Honoka's five minutes late, but no said anything of it. They sat next to each while eat holding hands under the table, and occasionally looking into each others eyes thinking of what they were gonna do later. 

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my husband's first fic. If you could please leave feedback he would enjoy it and know if you like it. Thank you ^_^


End file.
